legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 53 - Evacuation Begins! Killbane's Final Assault
"Back with the Freedom Fighters and the P Team everyone arrives at the location given to them by Shadow with all the humans they have saved. Now Rouge contacts G.U.N. so that they may bring in the transports they need to take the humans to safety" Rouge: "Activates Comms" This is Rouge reporting. Shadow has dealt with all enemy anti-air cannons in the city. We now request air transports so the humans in the city can get to the safe zone. G.U.N. Agent: Roger that, Agent Rouge. Transports are being sent now. Hold out till we arrive. Over and out. Rouge: Well, now we just sit back and wait. Kid Flash: It can't be that easy, can it? "Suddenly they hear helicopters coming" Sonia: Are those the transports? Jinx: There's no way they should have been able to get here that quickly. "The group sees the copters coming from the city. And suddenly they begin to open fire" Amy: They are not friendly!! "The group quickly moves the humans the somewhere they will be shield from the bullets. Jinx's uses her bad luck to causing some of them to crash. Many more however begin to land. Out come Killbane's forces armed to the teeth. And Killbane walks out of a copter as well" Knuckles Riso: Killbane!! Killbane: Sorry to interrupt. But these humans will not be going with G.U.N. Sally: Why do you keep helping Myotismon!? These humans are just trying escape the Invaders! Killbane: I don't have to explain why I'm helping him to you, princess. And it does not matter what they are trying to do. Myotismon rules this world and he says not to let them leave. Knuckles: Well, then I think its time we pounded you into the ground! Killbane: I don't think so. "Snaps his fingers" "Suddenly the group is met by five Mechuckles" Knuckles Riso: More of those robots! Killbane: You could not beat one of them. Let's see how you handle five. Boys, kill them all! "Killbane's men start charging at the heroes as do the Mechuckles bots. Everyone attacks charges back" Knuckles: "Punching a Mechuckles 1" What's a matter? Can't fight back!? "Mechcukles 1 then counters with a power kick but then he is knocked down by a kick from Rouge. Mechuckles 2 gets in a power struggle with Vector. Number 3 tries dodging Amy's hammer swings. Number 4 gets knocked down by Bunnie with a kick with both her legs. Manic and Sonia fire their instruments at number 5 knocking him away" "Meanwhile Knuckles Riso somehow made it up to Killbane" Knuckles Riso: Kllbane! Killbane: The leader of the P Team. Knuckles Riso: You and me! Right now! Killbane: Very well. I'll take great pleasure in murdering you with my bare hands. I was a famous wrestler, so beating you will easy.. "Cracks his knuckles" "Knuckles Riso and Killbane then get a power struggle themselves trying to get a grip on the other" "Back with the others" Mechukles 1: Oh, no! "Get's blasted and blows up" Sonia: We got him! Fiona: "Knocks down a thug" 1 down 4 go! Mechuckles 2: "Throws Vector" Stupid animals! Esipo: Vector! Silver: I'll help Esipo! "Silver throws a crate at number 2 getting his attention. Number 2 jumps and tries to crush Silver but Silver dodges then grabs number 2 with his psychic powers and throws him at number 4" Blaze: "Knocks down a thug" Good work,Silver, but they are still standing! Scourge: Stand back! I got this! "Scourge charges at them and using a powerful homing attack and goes right though number 2 causing him to explode. The explosion knocks number 4 away hurting it" Lara Su: Great job, Scourge! Lien Da: "Whips a thug down" We still got 3 more! "Number 4 tries to get back up but then Jet rides in and throws a bomb blowing him up" Jet: Make that 2! "Back with Knuckles Riso" Knuckles Riso: "Punches Killbane repeatedly" Come on! That the best you got!? Killbane: "Catches his fist" No! "Starts kneeing Knuckles Riso in the gut repeatedly" "Lucky for Knuckles Riso he stops Killbane's knee then punches him in the gut making him back away" Killbane: You're better then I thought. Knuckles Riso: After what you did, no way I'll let you win this! Killbane: You are still a fool! "Back with the others" "Number 3 is trying to fight against Knuckles and Rouge but they double team on him Knuckles punching and Rouge kicking. They both then attack at the same time knocking him away. Bunnie then runs up and punches number 3 with her robot hand. She then tries to back out before it blows but the force the explosion knocks her away. Luckily she is caught by Antoine before she hits the ground" Antoine: Are you okay, Bunnie? Bunnie: I'm fine...thanks to you. Antoine: "Lets Bunnie down" It was the least I could do for you. Mechuckles 5: I will rip you all to pieces! Jinx: Blastoise! "Throws Pokeball" Use Hydro Pump! Blastoise: Blastoise! "Targets Mechuckles and fires Water" Blastoise! Mechuckles: "Dodges the attack" Weak organics! "Number 5 charges at them but Kid Flash runs super fast and punches him left and right. Jinx jumps behind Number 5 release a wave of black luck knocking him over to Blastoise who looks down at him with an evil smile" Mechuckles: Oh no.... Jinx: Blastoise. Stomp. Blastoise: "Blastoise stomps on number fives head" Blast! Sally: And that makes 5! "Back with Knuckles Riso" Knuckles Riso: YAA!! "Punches Killbane knocking him down" Killbane: "Panting" Knuckles Riso: You lost! Killbane: No.... no, I did not..... "Knuckles RIso finds him self surround by Killbane's thugs. They prepare to shoot when suddenly they hear more copters. They all turn and see G.U.N. transports coming in" G.U.N. Agent: This is G.U.N.! Lay down your arms or we will open fire! Knuckles Riso: Now what was that about losing? Killbane:............ "All the thugs lay down their arms knowing they lost this fight. Later, G.U.N. Agents arrest Killbane and the rest of his goons and the humans starts boarding the transports" G.U.N. Agent: It's a good thing you've brought this to us, Rouge. We will make sure everyone here is protected from these Zergs. Rouge: Good. We will keep on fighting the Zerg here. G.U.N. Agent: "Salutes" Good luck to you all! "With everyone on board, the transports leave taking everyone to the safe zone" To be continued...Category:What If AdventuresCategory:LOTM: Darkness IncarnateCategory:TranscriptsCategory:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:22kingdomheartsfanCategory:Side StoriesCategory:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius